Introductions & Timestamps - Contributions to Patterns of Warmth 7
by Irene Claire
Summary: NOTE CHANGE IN TITLE AS THERE WILL BE OTHER TIMESTAMPS POSTED TO THIS PARTICULAR "STORY". Since the muse is rather 'busy', it seemed like the easiest thing to do. Each chapter is a different one shot - CJ meets Grace; another POV to the Epilogue; CJ learns to swim; and more! Chapter 1 is gifted to JazzieG.
1. Chapter 1 - Grace

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Note:**_This is for JazzieG who requested EARLY on a meeting with Grace. Since more readers pushed and asked too, the muse felt obligated to try this on for size. I hope you all enjoy it!_

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O**

Grace scowled through the entire drive over to her Uncle Steve's house. She had it all planned out in her head, refusing to even think that she might be being unfair without even meeting the kid. She hadn't thought much of the initial news from her father and Uncle Steve that they'd be taking in a six year old boy for a little while. But that story had changed and now it seemed that some kind of adoption was on the table. All Grace didn't need was another six year old baby brother in her life. A kid that wasn't even a real relative. One that couldn't hear and probably couldn't even talk. She'd probably have to learn sign language and she groaned now to herself.

First things first, though. Grace needed to define her space. There'd be rules about her privacy. Lots of rules! Under no exceptions would either boy be allowed in her bedroom. If she still had one. While Uncle Steve's house was big, bedroom space was already at a premium. Her first plan of attack was to make sure her bedroom was still hers and that it was still intact. She'd had enough trouble with keeping Charlie out of her stuff. Unconsciously and very defensively, she folded her arms across her chest while staring blindly out the car window. She had to deal with two of them now though? Two SIX-year old BOYS? If they had to go and take in another kid, why not a girl? Why another little boy who'd likely make her life a living hell now times two?

Then ... _oh God,_ she thought to herself. Her summer would be ruined for sure if Danno and Uncle Steve made her the built-in babysitter.

"This sucks," she muttered under her breath, immediately rolling her eyes because her mother had heard her.

"Grace, no it does not," her mother said as she drove. "He's a little boy … and from what I've heard, he's had a tough time of things."

"Oh great … a deaf delinquent," Grace bemoaned softly. "That's all I need."

"Grace Williams! We raised you better than that!" Her mother snapped at her. "You get one free pass because of jet lag; but that's it!"

"Sorry," Grace replied, sulking down in the passenger seat. She was definitely feeling the time difference from her trip to the U.K. She'd been there for weeks with her mother, visiting not only her British relatives, but also looking at university options. The rest of the summer would be spent with her father but she hadn't anticipated the changes she'd been told about. Cranky and tired, Grace was positive that her one and only last high school summer before choosing a college was going to absolutely … suck.

"Do you know if I still have a bedroom?" Grace asked her mother.

"I'm sure you do," her mother replied in that tone which said she didn't know anything at all and Grace bit her lip.

"Fine," she said to herself as her mother pulled into the house's short drive. "Are you coming in?" She asked as she opened the door, tugging her backpack and luggage with her. She already knew the answer to this question, too, and her mother didn't disappoint as she shook her head no. The only reason Grace was being dropped off so quickly after the trip was because her mother had plans of her own and they simply couldn't figure out better logistics.

"Not this time," her mother confirmed. "The timing isn't right." That tone meant her father hadn't invited her and that her mother was probably just as annoyed as Grace, but for entirely different reasons. Another eye roll followed a deeper slouch of her shoulders.

"Sure," Grace said. She held herself back from slamming the car door closed, now just a bit more annoyed that no one was waiting outside to greet her or help her with her luggage. In an ever growing huff, Grace looped the backpack over her shoulders. With an aggrieved and very loud sigh, she dragged herself and her rolling luggage up the walk and to the front door. She readied herself to argue any one of her causes as she opened the door and stepped inside. Grace had it all planned out until she walked into the house, slid her backpack off and saw her father soothing the newest addition to their family.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Grace found herself asking as her heart plummeted to her feet and all of her self-planned fighting words went out the window. "Charlie?"

She bent down for a quick hug while still staring at her father as he quietly paced the living room. He smiled and blew her a kiss, but didn't speak.

"He's sad," Charlie explained. "He misses his mom."

Surprised into silence, Grace glanced once to her brother to be sure she'd heard right. His face was solemn even though he had a toy in each hand. Then she stared at C.J. The first thing she saw were the nearly lifeless limbs as the boy hung limply in her father's arms, his head on Danno's shoulder. His eyes were closed, his face tear-stained and splotchy. Every so often, the small body would shake from a weak juddering inhale and his fingers would clench on his right hand. She vaguely wondered if that meant something.

"Dad?" She asked as she walked over to meet him halfway. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Every once in a while something reminds him of … something … his mother mostly," her father whispered. "He'll be all right. He wanted to see you … he was so excited this morning that you were coming home."

"He was?" Grace whispered, her smile soft as she rubbed a gentle circle on C.J.'s back. His skin felt warm under his shirt. She felt terrible for him as he sniffled softly into her father's neck.

"Steve's at the office," he explained before she could ask about her uncle. "We got a new case." That would be all the explanation she'd be getting about any new case, and Grace nodded, still riveted to the little boy being gently bounce-rocked in her father's arms.

Dark brown hair needed a brushing and he had one sandal on, one foot bare. His dark brown eyelashes were nearly black as they sparkled wetly from tears. She smiled at him when he squinted up to look at her, blinking tiredly from his crying jag.

"Hi buddy," Grace whispered as she used her thumb to swipe a few tears from his cheek, startled by the deep brown of his eyes. His lips twitched upwards as he stared more intently into her face. For a long moment or two, Grace felt as if she was suddenly under a very strong microscope. She was being weighed and measured in a most unexpected way by a small six-year old boy and her smile grew tenfold. He reached out to gently touch her long hair and she laughed as she captured his fingers, giving them a light soothing squeeze, which only made his lips twitch upwards more as they regarded each other.

A dimple slowly appeared on his cheek and Grace utterly melted. "He's really cute, Danno."

"He's a good little guy. Really," her father said as he bussed a kiss to the boy's head. "He just had a bit of a moment. He's already better. Here … let's have a proper introduction, huh?"

When her father bent down to put C.J. on his feet, Grace followed to stay on C.J.'s level, completely missing the fact that Danno had expected a hug and a kiss from her first. Behind her, she scarcely heard Charlie giggle about that because C.J. was saying something to her.

"What was that?" She asked quickly, intrigued by the rapid hand motions and how C.J. patted his own chest. "Dad, what did he just say?"

"He said _hi_ and then told you his name," Danno explained. "And … and I think …" He paused as C.J. looked up to him, his hands moving a mile a minute and Grace giggled outright at the somewhat baffled look on her father's face. She looked from one to the other as C.J. repeated himself. First he touched her hair. Then, using his right hand, he put his thumb to his chin and pointed his other fingers up. But then C.J. rolled his fingers like a fan across the front of his face.

"What?! Tell me," Grace said as she vowed to learn every bit of sign language she could. She sat down on the floor when Charlie joined them. Jet lag forgotten along with all her old complaints and arguments, she looked up at Danno, impatient to know what C.J. was saying as he graciously presented her with a well-worn Captain America action figure.

"I think he just said you were pretty … I think it's the sign for _beautiful_ … and he likes your hair," Danno added. He was grinning from ear to ear. "He's been so excited to meet you, Gracie."

"Oh," she whispered in surprise. "He did? He does? Wow." She stared at the adorable little boy who was now standing in front of her. His face was still blotchy from tears, but a genuine smile lit up his eyes. Grace was in love as she held out her hands. A moment later, she was tucking her new little brother into her lap, smoothing his mussed hair and making a joke over his missing sandal.

"So, I guess this is okay?" Grace heard Danno chuckle softly as he crouched back down to cup her cheek with his hand. "Are you okay … really?" She looked at him nodding happily. He was being very serious though, his eyes uncertain and Grace nodded again to put his mind at ease.

"Yeah, Danno," she said, meaning every word. "It's great."

_**~ End. ~**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Guilty as Charged

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes**: _going with the muse-liked flow and calling this a 'timestamp'. This is thee reason I updated the original title to this one-shot story and re-opened it as "in progress". There may be more musings in varying degrees of order. I don't know what else to call them._

_Chapter 2: A study of Steve's feelings on/around/soon after C.J. arrives back in Oahu after Emily's made her tough decision._

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O**

Standing just within the doorway to the bedroom, Steve wondered if Danny would hate him or understand. He loved Charlie and Grace with his whole heart; he truly did. He'd lay his life on the line for either of Danny's kids no questions asked.

But he'd been _Uncle_ Steve first. And now, despite the length of time which had gone by, he was still Uncle Steve. Greater - bigger than mere 'uncle' to be sure - and yet, always less than _father_. A very special partner to their father and good acquaintance to their mother. A confidante and protector. Someone they could rely on and have fun with. But assigned to a different plane.

Steve was fine with that, too; still was perfectly okay with it to be sure. The universe was working as it should.

Nonetheless, he wondered if Danny - and even the kids - would be mad if he tried to explain this other, deeper feeling he had towards C.J. He wondered if his growing sense of guilt was going to eventually eat him alive.

"Everything okay," Danny's whisper snuck up on him from just over his shoulder and Steve quickly nodded, feeling guilty about his private musings.

"Perfect," he managed to say. "They're both sound asleep."

"Still can't believe it, can you?" Danny said. There was a smile in his voice. A bit of laughter in the soft tone. "I really can't either. It's going to be different now with two six-year olds. A teenager."

"Yeah." Steve shook his head as he stood there staring at C.J., feeling that sense of protective warmth spread through his chest as the child flipped over onto his stomach in his sleep. Steve's smile was gentle as he watched the small fingers briefly move.

C.J. was dreaming. Maybe even '_talking_' as his fingers twitched again. His lips moved and he smiled in his sleep; a happy dream then. Steve's private smile deepened. There was no way he could deny it: he did feel differently towards the boy and was desperate to rationalize it. Find some way to get over this new and very unexpected ripple of guilt.

Different wasn't bad. It wasn't a play at favoritism either. Maybe it was because of the child himself and what he'd gone through in his short life. How he looked to Steve first for every re-assurance where Grace and Charlie rightly had both their parents. He still didn't quite know how to say all that to Danny though. He fretted if he should even try.

"I felt the same way when Grace was born," Danny was whispering. "Like ... how could this tiny person really be mine, right? And with Charlie? Even though at the time I didn't know he was mine. When he was born, it felt almost the same way, you know? _Almost_. But when he slept over that very first night once we'd known the truth? I tell ya, it was like being kicked in the gut all over again."

Steve nodded once more, this time feeling his chest tighten up. Tears pricked his eyes as Danny wended his arms around his waist from behind. He lay his cheek against Steve's arm, saying nothing for a time.

"I get it," Danny whispered softly. "It's wonderful isn't it? And God, Steve. I love seeing you like this. I love more than anything in the world that you get to feel this, too. How I felt when Grace was born ... the way it felt with Charlie when I found out he was really mine. It didn't matter how old they were. I'm so so glad that this little boy is here ... now ... because there'd be no way for me to explain _this_ to you ... and you deserve every bit of it."

Steve literally stopped breathing as he turned towards Danny. He looked into his eyes, incredulous in his love before he gathered Danny in, letting his tears of absolute joy simply stream down his face..

_**~ End. ~**_


	3. Chapter 3 - T-Ball

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: **_a fun little snippet; consider it a short little interlude in a new normal. I had no idea what to call it, so it's simply "T-Ball"._

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O**

C.J. stood at bat feeling butterflies in his stomach. He'd missed the ball entirely on his first four swings at the T. _Four_ swings! Four whole swings were too many! In a real baseball game, he'd have struck out and that was just no good. Next year, he wanted to play in Little League and he had to get better. Biting his lip, C.J. stared hard at the ball. He knew everyone was looking at him and cheering, but only his daddy and Danno mattered. And Aunt Emily because Danno was Face-timing her live while he was at bat. So, he was trying hard to do exactly what Danno had showed him so he could hit the ball this time.

He pushed his helmet up with one hand as he looked at the spot out in the field where he wanted the ball to go. C.J. quickly checked his feet, making sure he could feel his dark blue cleats in the red dirt and '_stand strong_'.

Hands back, head down, C.J. was ready. Danno had shown him how important it was to do all of that so he could follow through on his swing in a big arc.

He _had_ to hit the ball even if he did get as many tries as he needed because T-Ball was for little kids and C.J. wasn't one of those anymore. He sure wasn't going to be a little kid when he joined Little League next year. Now though, he glanced towards Danno where he was standing by third base.

C.J. had missed the ball four whole times and he was nervous, but Danno gave him a happy thumbs-up sign as he held up his cell phone in the air with his other hand.

Aunt Emily was watching him and Danno wasn't worried at all.

_'Watch the ball,'_ Danno quickly signed, tapping near his own eye, and C.J. sucked the corner of his bottom lip between his teeth. He needed to hit the ball this time or else his team would lose the game. The team coach would say that there were no losers in T-Ball. Because they were too little, the adults didn't really keep score in T-Ball at all.

However, C.J. had a running tally in his head - just like he knew his daddy did, too.

The real score was eight to six and his team was losing by those two runs. There was one more batter left after him. He figured that his job was to get on base. If he did that, then Joey Ortiz could run home from third. Then, his team would only be one run behind and with him on base and Kai Thomas up after him, they could maybe win the game. Or, at least tie it because that would be okay.

C.J. hadn't known anything about the Blue Pollywogs or baseball or T-Ball until his daddy had signed him up for the Honolulu Police Department sponsored team. His new brother, Charlie, hadn't been interested in playing at all. And at the time, C.J. thought he might not like it either. But Danno had wanted him to try and his daddy had given him a helmet and a baseball glove, along with a white and blue uniform that had a small HPD crest on its pocket and the number five on the back.

Then, they'd gone shopping and bought the new special cleats for C.J. to run in.

He had loved his new uniform. However, when he'd gone to his first practice, C.J. had been scared. He felt like he needed Charlie. He didn't understand the game. He hadn't known what to do for the longest time and had been very shy. Now though, things were much different. He had new friends. C.J. found out that he loved baseball and ... he was _really_ good at the game.

Daddy said he had a great eye. Danno said he had an even better arm and that was why he was so good at playing first base. Both Daddy and Danno said that he was a _natural ball-player_ and that made C.J. feel special.

But now, he was at bat and everyone was watching him. Danno had Aunt Emily on the phone. They were waiting and he breathed in deep while toeing the dirt.

He thought about all the things he had been told to do.

_'Watch the ball,' _Danno always said.

_'Hit it hard! Crack it!' _Daddy told him. Advice which always made Danno roll his eyes towards the sky.

_'No,'_ Danno would insist while shaking his finger shamefully from left to right as his dad laughed the entire time. _'No cracking ... no slamming ...'_

_'Just ... hit it hard,'_ Daddy always said, interrupting Danno and sometimes swinging Danno clear off the ground while Danno's arms windmilled like crazy through the air.

_He could hit it hard. _Concentrating on what he needed to do, C.J. zeroed in on the ball which shimmered in the heat. It was perfectly balanced on top of the T. He was going to watch the ball but he was also planning to _crack it_. One more check of his hands and elbows and he was swinging as hard as he could. This time, he kept his eyes on the ball and he felt the solid _crack_ of his bat in his hands as he followed all the way through.

He didn't stop to see where the ball had gone; he just knew that it went. Daddy always said just to run right away, too. So C.J. ran hard towards first base aware of the first base coach and the hand signals that said _run faster!_ And he did, getting there in time to see Joey tagging home base and high-fiving the home base coach before realizing that the second base coach was jumping up and down and waving his hands _at him_.

_'Here! Come to second!'_ Eyes wide, C.J. ran towards second base and jumped on the bag with both feet. He looked around trying to see where his ball had gone when the second base coach, Mr. Ortiz, gently tapped the top of his helmet.

_'Good job!'_ His mouth said and C.J. laughed out loud. But Mr. Ortiz pointed to the outfield and C.J.'s mouth fell open in surprise.

_His ball had gone really really far!_ Two kids from the other team were still chasing it down!

_'Go to third!'_ Mr. Ortiz, who was a police man and also Joey's father, said as he pointed to third base. He made a downward motion with his hands. _'Run ... stay there!'_

Feet flying through the dusty field, C.J. took off again, running hard to third base now with one eye on who had the ball. He got to third base with time to spare as the ball sailed back towards him. He was safe! And technically, in a real ball game, C.J. thought he might have hit a triple!

C.J.'s ball had gone farther than he had hoped and he grinned happily. Excitement growing, he waved to Danno, who waved back. Then Danno pointed to the phone which meant that Aunt Emily had seen C.J.'s big hit, too.

_'Good job!'_ Danno mouthed to him, smiling the entire time.

'_Watch Kai ... get ready ... watch your coach, too,'_ Danno signed next and C.J. nodded as he fixed his helmet. He needed to concentrate and be ready. The game was almost over but no matter what, C.J. felt good. He couldn't wait to tell his brother about his big hit once Charlie got back from visiting his mother and step-father. That almost made him think about his mom and feeling an odd pang in his stomach which made him feel dizzy, C.J. quickly looked for Steve.

His dad was where he had been for the entire game. Everything was okay and C.J. took another deep breath. Hunkering down with his hands on his knees and rocked in the direction of home plate, C.J. focused on Kai who was now getting ready to take a swing at the ball. Kai was C.J.'s newest friend and a super good hitter.

Behind Kai, their team's home plate coach for the day, caught C.J.'s eye and C.J.'s grin came back bigger than before.

_'Ready?'_ His dad signed quickly and C.J. nodded. Wearing a blue and white Pollywogs team shirt with a matching baseball cap, C.J.'s dad, held up his hand, a signal to C.J. that he was paying attention and would tell C.J. exactly what to do ... and _when_. Ever serious, C.J. nodded again as he watched his dad coach Kai through his next at bat.

C.J. was on his toes as he watched his friend take his first swing. He held his breath as Kai's bat connected with the ball on the first try. He thought the ball would go far. Instead, the ball bounced off the T and then rolled a little bit towards first base and C.J. watched as three of the other team's players all tried to get it at the same time. They fell down and lost the ball in the grass and amongst their gloves, scrambling on their knees and arguing about who should pick it up and get to throw it.

But then someone had the ball and was tossing it ... Kai was running and ... C.J. jigged on his toes, looking at Steve.

_'Daddy!'_ He signed even though he probably wasn't supposed to do that during the game. During the game, Steve was supposed to be his coach and was supposed to be helping all the players just like Mr. Ortiz had helped C.J.

_'Come on ... come on ... come on home!'_ His father waved to him as Kai tried to beat the ball to first base. C.J. bounded off his toes like a rocket. He got to home plate fast and gave his dad a high-five as he scored another run for his team.

_'That's my boy!'_ Steve signed proudly to C.J. just as Kai made it to first base by the skin of his teeth._ 'Go see Danno quick!'_ His father signed and C.J. whipped off his helmet.

He was all smiles and giggles as he took off loping towards Danno. His dad would need to stay on the field and help the next runner and batter until the game was over; C.J. understood that and he needed to see his Aunt Emily. Jumping into Danno's arms, C.J. wrapped his legs around his waist. He ducked his head to Danno's shoulder so he could see the cell phone's screen.

_'Aunt Emily!'_ He signed._ 'Did you see me?! I cracked it hard! And __Daddy is coach today, too!'__" _

It was late in Ohio. Night time and very cold. His aunt was wearing a thick sweater, but she was wide awake. There was a cup of hot tea on her desk and lots of work papers. She was nodding excitedly and blowing him kisses.

_'I saw you!'_ She signed and said. _'You did great!' _Her eyes were shining brightly and C.J. laughed out loud again.

_'I hit the ball! It went far ... ,' _He held up three fingers to explain how he had hit a triple, not sure how to say it right. '_I got far and then I ran home!'_ He signed it all probably too fast and maybe not even entirely right, but his aunt was just as happy and then signing how proud of him she was for doing so well.

_'I love you sweetheart!'_ His Aunt Emily signed and he smiled from ear to ear, nodding. Using both hands, he signed back that he loved her, too and was so, so happy that she had stayed up late to see his T-Ball game. They looked at each other then, saying nothing, each happy just to visit for a few minutes until they had to say good-bye. C.J. had to finish the game and his aunt needed to go to bed.

Cupping C.J.'s head closer, Danno kissed his cheek before putting him down. He ran his fingers through his sweaty hair and then tried to smooth it into place. C.J.'s smile faltered as he looked from the cell phone and up into Danno's face. He didn't know why, but his chest suddenly felt heavy and tight. When that happened, it was a lot worse than just having butterflies in his stomach.

Sometimes he got confused inside but Danno always seemed to know when it was happening. Like now.

_'I love you and daddy loves you. Very much,'_ Danno both signed and said. He pointed towards Steve, smiling, still finger-signing the word for '_daddy_'.

C.J. wrapped his arms around Danno's waist. He loved Danno, too and his daddy. He snuggled in closer, hiding his face, soaking in how Danno's hand felt so strong and warm on his back. He could have stayed there longer, but then Danno was bending down to him and gently pushing him towards the field. The game was over and it was time to line up to shake hands. It was tradition and important.

C.J. looked up again at Danno, feeling better before he trotted back to his team. He ran to stand next to Kai and missed the two-handed high-five which his dad gave Danno.

A hard jubilant slap of his hands that nearly knocked the smaller man clear off his feet.

_**~ End. ~**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Epilogue Version 2

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: **_As requested by sweetrae6672 ... Consider this as part of the Epilogue to "Patterns of Warmth: To Love and To Cherish. Epilogue Part 2? A different POV? _

_I think sweetrae6672 had wanted more of a STORY, but for now this is part of a Contribution prompted by the suggestion. At least the muse decided to play nice and come through a bit on Danny and (mostly) Steve's POV of how that story resolved itself in the originally posted Epilogue. I hope this satisfies until an actual story about the adoption itself might happen. I do what I can with a muse that doesn't always want to play._

_Thanks, Phoebe for the fast turnaround and thumbs up!_

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O**

**EPILOGUE - VERSION / PART 2 FOR "PATTERNS OF WARMTH: To Love and to Cherish.**

"Did that really just happen?" Steve asked as he ended the Face-Time call with Emily Gardner. He was still staring at the computer screen, as frozen in time as the last blurred image hung up in the computer's buffer.

"She loves him," Danny replied trying for a simple off-hand shrug and failing. This was far too big of a deal. "She's been working hard for months to do the right thing for him." The way his voice cracked through the last few words ruined his lame attempts at nonchalance. Danny wound up sagging into Steve's shoulder in equal disbelief, kissing his temple and at a total loss to do anything more. What had just occurred was anything but easy for Emily Gardner. Her decision was heart-wrenchingly generous - and both he and Steve were having a difficult time digesting it.

Rocked by Danny's weight, Steve still didn't really move. Instead, he blinked once and then twice to combat the tears in his eyes. He was afraid to breathe. In his wildest dreams and, he'd had more than a few of those, this had only happened under an extreme alternate universe.

"Tomorrow? They're going to be here _tomorrow_," Steve in a monotone, still transfixed by the last image of Emily standing up, the blur of her white blouse the only thing on the screen.

"Your _son_ is going to be here tomorrow," Danny murmured into his ear. He was grinning like a loon now, the laughter beginning to bubble. But where he was smiling, Steve was shocked and resolute about his worry.

"He's completely disengaged," Steve whispered. "He barely talked to us."

"Like the last few times," Danny concurred. He quickly lost his smile. "Since he's left, he's been slowly shutting down. According to Emily, after the first week when things seemed to settle, instead of getting better, it all got worse. No matter what she's tried to do, he's barely talking to anyone anymore. He's not interested in eating or playing. He's not riding that beast of a pony. This last time, with the latest ASL tutor though?"Danny stopped talking as he rubbed at his face. He sighed heavily. "The writing's on the wall; someone just has to be able to read it."

"He hadn't cried before," Steve said. "Emily said he just burst into tears and ... cried ... for hours. He's miserable, Danny."

"He loves you - and most importantly, he trusts you," Danny noted softly. "But he also loves his Aunt Emily and he's confused. He doesn't know how to say what he wants and we're all walking on eggshells. He's been through a lot in the last ... is it almost two years already?"

"He trust you too, Danno. You were the first one to figure out how to talk to him," Steve replied. "He loves you and needs you." He turned his head to kiss Danny's cheek. "But yeah, for him it's been a long, hard two years. He was abducted just before his fifth birthday; I don't know how he's managed to stay such a good kid. He's such a good little man."

Danny's lopsided grin was fond and doting. "Because he's innately that way and Emily has tried _everything_; she keeps trying to do all the right things for him. But Steve? To be honest, I feel terrible for her. She's thrown herself into his care and it's not working. It's incredible to me that even her mother agrees with this decision. As C.J.'s grandmother, she agrees that it's not working for any of them."

"No. No, it's not working at all," Steve added thoughtfully. "He's clearly not happy there. He was so much happier here ... with us ... and Charlie. And God knows, Charlie misses him." He moved then and looked up towards where Danny was beginning to pace.

"He does," Danny agreed. "Charlie misses him a lot. He's always asking when C.J. is going to come back and be his brother." His smile was returning and he was literally wringing his hands as his excitement built. "We'll tell Charlie in the morning before we go to the airport. Grace?" He laughed out loud because he'd just remembered his daughter.

"Grace! My little girl is going to have _another_ baby brother! I can't wait to tell her and see her reaction; she's going to be so surprised. Maybe even a little overwhelmed. But I bet she loves him just as much as we all do. Now though? You and I? We have a lot to do in a very short window."

"Can you believe that this is _really _going to happen?" Steve asked as his expression began to brighten. "God, I almost forgot about Gracie." Danny's daughter Grace had missed meeting C.J. entirely. She knew of him and had even seen him on a Face-Time call or two, but that paled against a real in person meeting. Steve's smile grew at the thought. Three kids? His one-time nearly deserted family home had become a happy, bustling place filled with love and laughter.

"Do I really think it's going to happen! No, you goof! It i_s_ happening!" Danny chuckled back. "We will never be able to make this up to Emily but we will dammed well try. They're all family now."

He ran his fingers over Steve's hand until their fingers intertwined and then he pulled Steve to his feet. With his other hand, he clicked the lid to the laptop closed.

"You can believe it. This is real. C.J. is going to be your son."

"Our son," Steve corrected him.

"Yeah," Danny laughed softly. "Ours." He wrapped Steve within the circle of his arms, savoring the moment. "But you're all mine."

His wickedly sly comment and tilt of an eyebrow made Steve laugh outright. But it was his hands that made Steve's knees feel weak. They sunk lower until Danny was gripping and then massaging the soft rise of his buttocks through the material of his jeans.

"No one's home," Danny coaxed as if Steve wasn't very much aware of that fact. "I mean, I _do_ know we have a bedroom to get ready; shopping ..._but_ ..."

Steve grinned when Danny tucked him in closer. Neither of them were aroused yet, but the teasingly gentle offer was enticing. Steve's answer was a run of his fingertips of the bare skin of Danny's arms. He trailed his fingers lightly over his shoulders, and then around to his back until he was copying Danny's fondle. Steve pulled them closer together yet and pressed a kiss to the side of his head before finding his mouth. His kisses deepened and became more ardent, and yet other emotions were taking precedence.

_Through some incredibly generous act, the little boy he'd fallen in love with was essentially being returned to him._

"Your son's coming home," Danny murmured when their kiss ended. He'd read Steve's mind which of course, was an easy thing and Steve chuffed out a sound of acknowledgment. They were still nose to nose and Steve closed his eyes when he felt tears threaten. He rocked his forehead against Danny's. His emotions were at a crossroads of disbelief and doubt versus a sense of overwhelmed, incredulous joy. He could be all of those things at the same time though, couldn't he.

"My God, Danno," he said, throat tight. More and more of what was going to happen was sinking in now. By this time tomorrow, he'd be welcoming a very special little boy back into his life: full-time. "Is this really happening?" As a happy tear did cut loose to roll down his cheek, he kissed Danny again, an almost desperate act to stop more tears from joining that first. He was helpless to stop them though. He drew in a breath of air and promptly half-laughed, half-sobbed.

"You're a mess," Danny teased with him with a gentle laugh and kiss to his nose. He swiped Steve's tears to the side with his fingers, all with an indulgent smile. "Who knew this big, bad SEAL was such a marshmallow on the inside?" He tapped Steve's chest and then plied him with another but far more chaste kiss. "You could kill a guy with a pencil and a paper clip. This ... _this_ is why I love you so, so much."

"Me too," he just about croaked the words out much to Danny's ongoing delight. "You're wrong about one thing though."

Danny pulled away a bit, confused. "About?"

Steve shrugged, his smile coy. "Don't need the paperclip, buddy."

Shoulders shaking in mirth, Danny bussed a loud kiss to Steve's lips. "You putz," he laughed as he reeled Steve close once more. Stuck forehead to forehead, their hands in each other's back pockets, Steve was grinning from ear to ear. Holding the man he loved and believing that this particular dream was going to come true, Steve couldn't be more content than he was that very moment.

**H5O* H5O**

"There he is," Danny said as they stood near the welcome gate as the nonstop flight from . "About one o'clock. See him?"

"Danno ... where?" Charlie complained as he held his father's hand. "I want to see!" Impatient and excited, Charlie tugged on Danny's hand. "Where is he!?"

"He's coming ... he's coming," Danny promised. "He's right there with Emily and that au pair, Mrs. Oliver, we were told about. Hey, there we go! He sees us!" Danny said with a wave and a smile.

"There he is Uncle Steve!" Charlie shouted. He tugged hard on his father's hand in his excitement. "There's C.J. Do you see him?"

"No. Yes!" Steve said as he finally spied the little boy. He'd been on his toes, using his height to his advantage and he'd still missed C.J and Emily in the crowd. With two planes arriving at nearly the same time that late afternoon, the airport was busy. He smiled, beaming as C.J. saw him at the same time. Steve thought he'd had himself firmly in hand until he laid eyes on the child. He thought he'd be absolutely fine until the little boy stood firm and quite unexpectedly raised his hand in the air, his eyes never leaving Steve's face.

Fingers fanned out wide and thumb to forehead, C.J. was making something very very clear and Steve literally stopped breathing.

_'Daddy'._

The seriousness of boy's young face and the impact of the gesture wasn't lost on Steve or Danny. They knew that particular finger-sign very well. It just had never been used for either one of them. They were '_Steve_' or '_Danny_'; short but specific finger-signs indicating their names.

Never ... '_daddy_'.

There in the airport, after being so long apart, it now meant that C.J. was laying claim and ensuring that all the adults were well aware of his expectations. But where Danny chuffed a pleased noise in his throat, Steve could barely speak.

"Danny ...," Steve sighed the name on the whisper of an exhale as his heart swelled. "What do I do? What do I say to him?"

"Just tell him that we love him," Danny answered, his voice quiet. "That's all." He cleared his throat, the sniffle a tell-tale indication of what he was feeling, too.

At a loss though and with emotions spiking, Steve could only think to nod his absolute agreement - his _promise_ \- in the boy's direction. They stayed riveted to each other even when C.J.'s eyes lit up and the serious expression changed on the fly to one of sheer delight. And then, Steve simply didn't have the time to think of what he might say as C.J. dropped the toys he'd been holding to run towards him.

Steve lost him a time or two as the child dodged through the crowd. He was close when he finally broke through a cluster of people and Steve did begin to shed happy tears then as C.J. spared one short second to hold his thumb to his forehead again, mid-flight, his eyes solely on Steve's face. His heart lurched inside his chest. Torn by a flood of love and worry; newly startled by this blatant show of attention and want, Steve glanced towards Danny. But he was still smiling from ear to ear. There was no time for Steve to ask him what he thought - to apologize or figure out if they needed to _fix_ something - but then he found that he didn't need to worry at all.

"He's _ours_ Steve. No doubt about it, but at the same time ... he _is_ your son and it's dammed wonderful," Danny reassured him happily as Steve knelt down just in time to catch the six-year old who bounded into his arms.

There wasn't time for anything as Steve went with the boy's momentum to scoop him up. Standing tall in one fast motion, his hands wrapped around C.J.'s waist Steve tossed him high into the air. Arms spread wide, eyes shining brightly, C.J. giggled out loud in his breathy way as his father caught him, only to toss him up again. Giggles turned to a happy peals of laughter and Steve burst out laughing too, as C.J.'s arms and legs flailed wildly in the air.

Around them, surprised and happy onlookers laughed and gave them room to enjoy themselves. Steve registered the babble of sound, a few sweet remarks, one which resonated and he stored away like a rabid squirrel.

_"Such a wonderful father and son reunion ... beautiful..."_

Steve couldn't help losing a few more tears as he caught C.J. back into his arms on a grand down-swing. He hugged the boy tight to his body as heels were locked around the small of his back.

"Welcome home ..._ I love you,_" Steve said and vainly tried to sign with one hand as the boy clung to his neck. "We all do ... _we all love you_, buddy." He made a big sweeping motion with his hand to include Charlie and Danny. Charlie was practically jumping up and down now, one hand wrapped around C.J.'s ankle.

Grinning almost shyly, C.J. nodded in understanding as Danny ran his fingers dotingly through his hair and then kissed his cheek. Looking at Danny and leaning back in Steve's arms. C.J. signed a '_d_' and then an '_a_' ... followed by the sign for '_no_'. Steve burbled a laugh as he instantly caught what C.J. was saying. But Danny had gotten it, too and he was laughing as he kissed the boy's fingers.

Pointing to Danny, C.J. repeated his new finger sign for '_Da-no'_ and then leaned back more to tap Steve's shoulder. He then repeated the finger sign for '_daddy_'.

"And there we have it!" Danny chuckled, more than pleased by his shortened, special name. On Cloud Nine based on the tone of his voice. But Steve was on that very same Cloud as he planted a kiss on C.J.'s forehead. He brought them all together, tears still in his eyes and his free arm slung around Danny's shoulders, both boys between them.

_**~ End. ~**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Swimming Lessons

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: **_this is just a quiet little twiddle. A moment in time. A snapshot of C.J. learning how to swim._

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O**

"Come on."

C.J. shook his head from left to right. Every bit seemingly adamant about not wanting to go deeper in the water off the lagoon. Steve saw it in his eyes though: the truth that he really did. He wanted to play with his brother. He was being left behind more and more even as he got more friends. Island kids who were weaned on the waves and genuinely liked this new little boy. They like C.J. quite a bit and had adapted to his needs and style of conversation. They welcomed him with open arms and encouraged him; helped and guided him. But they couldn't help him conquer everything. And they weren't always going to stay their most usual of plans for him. Not all of the time. Like now, when half of the group were riding the waves and Steve wanted nothing more than for his son to join them one hundred percent of the time.

"You can do it," Steve said. "You can."

C.J. was further out in the water this time. Much farther out than he'd ever been. Up to his chest in fact. And when a gentle swell came in, he was lifted clear off the sandy bottom for a hairsbreadth. Steve raised an eyebrow in amusement as that very thing happened and C.J. briefly tread water until his feet found sand again. There was no sign of panic or worry. The boy barely realized what was going on. He needed the confidence to do more though.

"Two steps," Steve said, holding up his fingers to count. "Maybe three." C.J. made a face and shook his head once more. Still, he looked longingly towards where Charlie was playing on his boogie board. Charlie was near Danny but able to go much further out in the water than C.J. dared. He said no but his eyes told an entirely different story as he watched his brother and so Steve pressed him for just a little bit more.

"Come on ... I'm right here, buddy."

In the last few weeks, C.J. had conquered a lot of his fears. He could put his face in the water and even duck under a wave or two. He could float on his back all by himself and doggy paddle from his Da-no to his daddy, giggling the entire time. He knew how to hold his breath and could swim under water from one parent to the other. He shouted out loud in glee when Steve tossed him through the air in Da-no's direction, un-afraid of the brief dunking. More importantly, he was learning to watch the water for when waves were coming. He could almost freestyle stroke, too.

_Almost_. C.J. was getting better every time he got in the water and Steve couldn't be more proud.

Most recently though and to his Da-no's discomfort, he'd been going out a little bit deeper every day with his father to learn how to tread and keep his head above the water more on his own. Steve's goal was to eventually get him beyond the breakers where it was of course deeper, but easier to tread. He needed to gain confidence and learn how to properly swim for his own safety. At all times, Steve was never more than a hands-span away - Danny was always close too - and yet, C.J. always put the brakes on.

Steve smiled reassuringly at his son, wondering if he should stop. Maybe he had it wrong.

Because of his past and his age, Danny wanted Steve to leave the boy be. Steve wasn't sure that was the smartest thing to do though. He strongly felt these life-skills were a big deal for any number of very valid reasons and not only because he was an avid swimmer. For one, he felt that if they stopped now, C.J. would always be afraid. Secondly, he felt that the sooner C.J. got comfortable in the sea, the better off he would be in any situation. Including at the pool parties they were now getting invited to. Thirdly and most importantly though, C.J. would have more freedom to play with Charlie and the other boys at the beach or at the pool. Something he longed to do. Steve hated to see the little face fall in sorrow whenever Charlie announced he wanted to go swimming. He was bound and determined to fix things.

Not so secretly though, Steve also wanted to kill the boy's birth father for creating the problem in the first place. Thanks to the boy's aunt, they knew the truth now and it had taken all of Danny's cajoling to talk Steve down off a frightening edge. A governor's immunity and means never sounded so good to the ex-SEAL now new father. Steve had sadistic dreams of tying up Billy Travers and drowning him over the side of a Hawaiian waʻa ... slowly ... reviving him, only to do it again.

Because tossing a five year old over the side of a shitty canoe into a deep Ohio lake sure as hell wasn't the right way to teach a terrified deaf child how to swim.

As Steve stared into C.J.'s big brown eyes, Steve knew he was dealing with a deeply ingrained fear where the ocean with its big waves was even more intimidating than a lake. And yet Steve also knew that it was a fear the boy could beat especially with all he'd already accomplished.

"I know you want to boogie board and learn how to surf," Steve signed and said out loud as he pointed to Charlie and the other kids who were so close but still outside of C.J.'s reach. "I know you can, too ... you are so close. You are getting so, so good C.J.!"

Steve made a tiny space between his fingers to show C.J. just how close he was to success. "I can't let you go play with them until you can _really_ swim," he signed and said. "And you are smart enough to know that you have to really learn how to swim, too."

C.J.'s bottom lip trembled just a bit as he watched his father's lips and read his finger signs. He nodded because they had talked about it a lot. He did want to play in the water with Charlie and his new friends. He wanted to have fun like they did and not sit on the beach like a baby. He understood and his own personality was naturally cautious. Da-no and his daddy were incredibly proud of him. They both told him that every day. Nevertheless, he didn't budge an inch.

"Everyone has to learn. Charlie had to learn how to swim before he could boogie board. So did Da-no and so did I," Steve added. "Everyone has to learn and sometimes the water is scary; but that's okay as long as you have a _plan_. Did you know that Grace didn't try to surf until she was eight years old? And you're only six - you will be learning how to surf in no time!"

He grinned when C.J. frowned because neither of them had thought about that. Steve hadn't mentioned Grace before in the context of swimming or surfing. It certainly got C.J. thinking now though. So just maybe Grace was his ace in the hole since C.J. practically idolized his new big sister.

Steve waited as another swell came in, larger to send a bit of saltwater spray into C.J.'s face. The boy looked startled but then only wiped the droplets from his eyes, treading water for the few seconds that swell lifted him off the bottom without blinking an eye. Steve smiled. He took a step away from the boy, his back to the open water, facing the beach and his son.

He held his hands out. "Come to me and tread water like I showed you," he said. He held up one hand. "Five seconds. Just five seconds ... you can do it. I promise." Steve waited as C.J.'s eyes flicked from Danny's distant figure on the beach to Charlie and then back to him again. C.J. could swim short distances. But he needed more to be safe. Five seconds of treading water would become ten and then twenty.

Once C.J. could calmly tread water at sixty long seconds and gain some more confidence, Steve had promised him he could start swimming with the other kids. At sixty seconds, they'd all go shopping for C.J.'s very own boogie board. Based on his mental clock, Steve estimated that at about a weeks-worth of practicing if C.J. kept trying as hard as he did. By this time next week, they very well could be shopping for that little board.

"Take a deep breath and just relax ...come to me C.J. Hold my hands and let go when you're ready. Gracie learned just like this, too."

Steve waited as C.J.'s lips tightened. His grin became a smile since he knew that look. C.J. was screwing up his courage. There was a tiny moment of doubt in the young face and then the boy half walked and half swam forward the short distance for him to be in water just over his head. Ever calm, Steve held his hands out as C.J. grabbed his wrists for balance. Waiting as the boy kicked frantically to stay vertical, instantly afraid all over again when his feet left the sandy bottom.

"I got you. You don't have to work so hard," Steve soothed him as he scrunched up his own body to slowly pedal his own legs. He spoke slowly, his eyes never leaving C.J.'s face. Ready in case the boy really had enough of that day's lesson. "Trust me. Use the water. Go slow. Easy ... slow it down."

He nodded in approval as C.J. slowed his frenetic pace. They were both treading more now and Steve smiled, wondering again if this was good enough before he gave Danno a heart attack. C.J.'s fingers were white where he gripped his wrists. In the distance, he could see his partner pacing and shading his eyes in their direction. The tide had slightly pulled them farther out and down the beach. Something which Steve was quite well aware of since he was now also freely treading. Also something which was clearly unsettling Danny. Steve almost made that decision to go in, but then C.J. was letting go of his right wrist, his newly freed hand swirling calmly in the water, his eyes fixed on his father's face.

"Good boy!" Steve praised, beaming proudly as C.J. looked over his shoulder towards open waters. Steve knew the boy was making sure that no big waves were coming before he dared let go with his left hand. Little frenetic puffs of air were coming from C.J.'s mouth as he bicycled his legs and finally let go of Steve entirely. That short-lived calm faded quickly again. Water splashed wildly as the boy fought a brief bout of panic and doubt, his hands and legs wind-milling through the water, afraid to trust he could keep his head above the water.

Steve was right there though.

"Not so hard ... easy kicks. Easy ... slow down and _think_." Steve tapped his own head and then near his eye. "_Think and look!_ You're okay! Use the water. Watch me ... it's not that hard, buddy." Calmly swirling his hands back and forth, Steve showed the boy again how to move his arms, his hands and his legs. Then, without making a big deal out of things, he began to count out loud, holding up a finger for each of the five seconds he'd promised.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five!" He held his hands out to scoop C.J. up. "Great job!" Steve shouted. But C.J.'s mouth was set now and his eyes were glimmering with a mix of things. Fear. Doubt. But also sheer determination.

'_No_!' C.J. shook his head, his expression fierce in concentration. He ducked awkwardly away from Steve's hands. Steve grinned and nodded but he didn't drop his hands. He made a show of checking his watch to count the time.

"Okay but ... slower. _Think_," he encouraged while grinning widely. He stayed close as C.J. relaxed and found a rhythm, testing how hard he had to work to stay afloat. Learning that he could ease up a lot on his kicking and slow down his arms like his father had coached him. C.J.'s chin dipped closer to the water as he tired. But a little kick or adjustment raised him back up.

C.J. smiled with pride. When a swell came in to smack his face with a sheet of water, he wasn't too badly alarmed. Still, he was tired now and grabbed for Steve's wrist.

_'I did it!'_ He signed after he swiped the water away from his eyes with the side of his hand._ 'How long, Daddy?" _He was breathing hard, almost breathless with exertion and excitement.

_Now_, he'd had enough and Steve knew not to lose a good thing._ 'Five plus twenty more,'_ Steve signed._ 'You're a little fish! __Twenty-five seconds, buddy!__'_

Steve signed the word for _fish_ using one hand which looked a lot like a fish swimming in the water. His smile wouldn't quit as he signed the additional twenty seconds worth of time, thrilled when C.J. started to laugh.

_'Tell Da-no!'_ C.J. signed happily as he clung to Steve's arm now_. 'No. Me ...,'_ C.J. quickly signed before Steve could scoop up into his arms to carry him the few strokes it would take to hit sand and water shallow enough for the boy to stand on his own. He glanced towards the other kids and to Da-no, knowing that he was being watched.

_'Me,'_ C.J. signed again. He tapped his chest.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked as his heart swelled even more._ 'Yes?'_ He signed the question.

The determined nod might have been held a tinge of tired desperation, but it was there. With ever growing pride, Steve watched as C.J. looked over his shoulder, timing a swell. He watched as the boy awkwardly turned in the water, half doggy-paddling to face the beach. He kept easy pace with one hand hovering under the water close to the boy's torso as C.J. dared to use the water to help his still ungainly freestyle stroke, his face sometimes in the water.

C.J. was panting hard when they hit the beach but he was off and running through the shallows as soon as he found his footing. As the boy bounded wildly across the sand, Steve hung back. He watched, smiling from ear to ear, as C.J. aimed himself for his Da-no, his tanned skin sparkling from water, his dark hair matted to his head. Sand flying, he bounded up into Danny's waiting arms, his hands jabbering the entire time in excitement.

By the time Steve reached Danny's side, C.J. was off and running again. Loping through the sand to tell Charlie all about his accomplishments.

"So?" Danny asked as Steve gently bumped into him and stole a quick, chaste kiss to the side of his head.

"So, he's awesome," Steve preened happily. "He's smart ... quick ... but careful."

Steve grinned as they stood side by side watching their boys playing happily together once again. Swimming lessons had morphed into a sand-castle building contest with a few other of their friends joining in.

"He's going to sleep like a log tonight," Danny noted. "He goes until he drops."

"He's got a lot of lost time to catch up on," Steve said. "He's a determined little guy."

"As is his father," Danny whispered. "Twenty-five whole seconds, huh?" The approving smile in his voice only deepened Steve's feelings of warmth and pride as he nodded his head.

"Yup. He did it on his own, too," Steve said. "This time next week, we might have a new boogie board in the house. He'll be careful, Danno," Steve promised him quickly, knowing that Danny would always hold some level of worry every time the kids hit the beach. "He's always careful. It's part of who he is."

"I know," Danny added, already laughing at his own inherent tendencies to worry. "He's almost too careful." It was an interesting admission coming from his partner and Steve nodded at the truth of it. Danny might worry but he'd never inflict his own phobias on the kids. And what he was referring to included C.J.'s history. One which not only made him cautious but not wholly trusting either. He often doubted himself and didn't take any kind of teasing lightly; even that done good-naturedly.

"You're worried though," Steve needlessly voiced.

"Don't kid yourself, you are, too," Danny chuckled softly back. "I can see it in your face. For Charlie ... C.J. ... for all of them."

Which was also true enough because if Danny had an eagle-eye, Steve's was equally as sharp. But Danny's next words were whispered privately between them even if they didn't need to be, making Steve's heart swell even more as Danny's arm snuck comfortably around his waist. "But like Gracie and Charlie ... he's learning from the very best of the best, isn't he? He's going to be a fish like his old man and I'd just better get used to that now, right?"

Steve shrugged, his grin practically loopy though as they stood there together. "Maybe," he said. "Probably ..."

"Definitely!" Danny corrected him with a laugh.

_**~ End. ~**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Quiet Moments Captured

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O**

Steve gently swayed back and forth in the over-large hammock, a sweet-smelling ocean breeze combatting the worse heat of the day. As he watched the sun begin to climb down from its afternoon zenith with a towel-wrapped child in his arms, he'd never imagined himself here in a million years. Behind him from inside the house, he could hear Charlie's incessant chatter as he tried to talk his father into yet another pizza night. The third that week. As Danny laughingly dug in about their better choice of grilled chicken, hot dogs and corn on the cob, Steve smiled to himself, utterly content. Eyes still on the waves, he bent his head to kiss the side of C.J.'s cheek.

Thirty minutes earlier, he'd had a bit of an argument with the boy. The first ever in their short history as father and son, but the lure of a new boogie board had been hard won. Even with both knees scuffed raw, the little boy had been adamant about staying in the water ... _just one more wave. _

_Just five minutes more._

_Please!_

Steve's grin deepened as he pressed another quiet kiss to C.J.'s cheek. He'd had a hard time denying him another go. He also vaguely remembered being just as determined once a time ago. Vaguely.

He'd fallen for C.J.'s very special _please_ twice until another close call in waves too big for a six-year old had Steve capturing his son in a heavy, plush towel, skillfully wrapping him up like a little burrito. The boy had frowned at that. Trapped inside the blanket, he'd been unable to _talk_ but his face had certainly told a tale of disappointment and the firm set of his jaw, the stirrings of a childish tantrum. Another first for the usually even-tempered boy.

Skinned knees and one or two impressive dunkings hadn't deterred C.J. one bit. Steve was prouder than proud about that fact. Charlie had long grown tired of the sport and had opted to play in the sand. But C.J. seemed bound and determined to catch up on lost opportunities. Finally approved to swim with his friends, a new boogie board in tow, C.J. had been unstoppable even if his small body had been arguing to the contrary. Despite water-wrinkled fingers, tired muscles and an incoming tide, C.J. still had wanted to stay in the waves. Now though, both knees sporting action-hero adhesive bandages, he was tucked into Steve's arm, sound asleep on a hammock, his head comfortably resting on his father's shoulder.

And that? This sleepy nap had taken less than five minutes to achieve.

Steve glanced down as C.J. hummed a content sound in his throat. He was out for the count and completely lax. Steve smiled at what he saw. Salt crusted eyelashes sparkled in the sun. Gently parted lips moved in a soundless dream, twitching briefly upwards into a smile. Fingers clenched and unclenched slowly, calmly. Cuddled in a warm towel, Steve could easily feel the rise and fall of C.J.'s chest as his nap continued on.

Steve smiled as he ran his fingers over the small hand which had fallen free from the towel. The water-soaked wrinkles were fading fast now, but leftover salt sparkled over skin warmed by the sun. Steve gently rubbed his thumb over the rise of C.J.'s knuckles as he lay pillowed against his shoulder and he held him a bit closer, astonished by all of it.

His life. Danny and his kids. And this unexpected miracle of a little boy.

Steve closed his eyes as he listened to the sounds around him. Not just to the birds and the waves, but to the closer background noise. The clink of dishes. Charlie's ongoing prattling to his father. Danny's deeper voice and easy laughter.

This time Charlie was pressing Danno about ice cream and malasadas. Dessert would be hard fought and likely won this time. Steve's smile deepened as he eaves-dropped on their discussion, content in the happy predictability of his home. With a happy sigh, he kissed the side of his son's cheek one final time. He tucked the boy just a bit closer and allowed himself this peace.

_**~ End.~**_


End file.
